


Brave

by froopsen



Series: Kya/Lin one-shots [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, I guess it's smut, Oneshot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froopsen/pseuds/froopsen
Summary: Lin comes asking Kya for help...receives help...and maybe something else.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kya/Lin one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970392
Comments: 28
Kudos: 224





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> ...it's before Kyalin is a thing.

Lin sat down inside Kya’s room on Air Temple Island. She looked to the bathroom door, behind which Kya was probably drying off her body. She’d been showering when Lin had knocked on the door. She needed her help, but Kya wasn’t going to stop showering for that. If it had been important sure, but since Lin had knocked and waited for Kya to answer, it couldn’t have been _that_ important. Kya was right.

Lin thought about what Kya would look like after all these years. She remembered the last time she had been this close to Kya, bathroom door in between them. They had been on Ember Island when they were young and she had seen Kya in a swimsuit before – back then. The thought of Kya brought back old memories, memories of longing glances and fast heartbeats. She hadn’t thought about the woman in a long time, not like this. But she was so close now. Right behind the door. She wished she had just talked to her back then – maybe then they’d be something more by now. She always wondered if Kya had been able to sense it. The attraction Lin had felt – especially back then. Did she still?

Lin got impatient. “Can you hurry up a little? I don’t have all day,” she huffed laying back on the bed.

“Well you can wait for a few more seconds, I’m almost done,” Kya answered.

What harm would a little reminiscing do, Lin thought to herself. After all, time would pass more quickly that way – it always had. And with that, her thoughts went back to Ember Island...

They used to get dressed together in the mornings, before going to the beach, before dinner and Lin remembered the way they had stood in their room. Backs turned on each other. Lin had never peeked. She had always cursed herself afterwards for not even doing it once, but she had respected Kya too much. The waterbender had trusted her enough to undress and clothe herself in the same room as her and Lin wasn’t going to be the one to break that trust.

Trust. She smiled to herself. She knew what trust felt like. She had given it to several people, and they had pretty much all disappointed her. If she had known back then, when they had stood in that room, how many people were going to disappoint her in the future, she would have valued Kya’s trust even more. Instead, she had damned herself for the selfishness of wanting Kya – wanting her like _that_. That guilt had been her biggest motivation for not looking, not daring to look. Let alone anything past looking.

“And how am I supposed to help, again?”

When Kya stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her body, Lin didn’t dare to move her gaze from the ceiling. There she was again – not daring.

Lin cleared her throat – and maybe her thoughts. “Well, I need someone who’s Water Tribe if I want those specific politicians to take me seriously. It’s not enough to know about the history this time. And I will most definitely not let the president get the upper hand. A good chief always knows more than she should.”

Kya looked over to her bed and watched the woman lying there, her feet planted on the ground, arms next to her. She waited for her to sit up, but she didn’t. She knew why. “You can look at me while you’re talking, you know. There’s a towel.” Lin had never looked. Too well-mannered and polite even back then – and the only girl immune to blunt flirting. Maybe she should have been more creative back then. She could always try again. If those glares had meant anything, there’s no reason she couldn’t relight that spark, maybe only for a day. For old times' sake.

Lin sat up, following Kya’s request and focused on the blue eyes in fear of letting hers travel. _Focus, Lin. Oh my, focus harder._ Kya turned her back to evade Lin's piercing look.

“So I’m like a ticket in? Your friend from the Water Tribe. If they're so picky, will I even count?”

“Of course you would. Why wouldn’t you?”

“ _Half_ Water Tribe,” Kya reminded Lin. “Or does that count double in my case?”

 _It actually might_. Lin pondered, “Does that mean you’re coming? You’ll help me?”

She reached for her skirt, laying on the chair in front of her. “Always,” she smiled, letting the towel drop to the ground. _No reason I can’t have a little fun in return_.

Lin took a sharp breath. _Ceiling! Focus!_ She knew the guilt inside of her had left years ago – at least concerning this subject. Acceptance had taken its place and that wasn’t going to stop her gaze from moving back to Kya. There would be no harm to either of them. Kya would forgive her.

Then. She looked. Her eyes wandered along grey hair and when there was no more grey to follow, Lin’s eyes met a tan back. Soft skin. It looked soft. It had to feel soft, too. _I shouldn’t have looked. Now I want to touch. Oh, how much I want to touch._

Kya put on the skirt and turned back around. She caught Lin’s eyes shooting up to hers. Finally, Lin Beifong had looked. She smiled as a light blush grew on the earthbender’s cheeks.

She swallowed. “You dropped your towel.” Voice steady.

 _Shit._ Kya held Lin’s gaze as her thoughts went into a different direction. _What if I made her uncomfortable? That’s the opposite of what I want. I didn’t think this through._ She didn’t budge – desperately wanted to but didn’t. _Too late to turn around now – figuratively speaking_. “You can look if you want to,” Kya said, trying to conceal her inner turmoil.

“What?” Lin asked, buying herself some time and giving Kya the chance to reevaluate. Lin’s eyes darted to the window, back to Kya’s face, back to the window. _Is she kidding? She has to be joking. I won’t make a fool of myself_. “What do you mean?”

 _Lin’s voice is different. She knows I saw her looking_. “You can look if you want to,” she repeated. Lin slowly turned her head from the window towards her. _So very slowly._

Kya felt a shiver down her spine when the green eyes gave in and wandered across her body. She liked the way Lin looked at her; her face not changing, not a muscle flinching, no tell-tale signs whatsoever. Yet she felt Lin change, making an unusual sense of control creep up inside her.

The other woman’s lids fluttered but she didn’t look away.

Kya couldn’t stop herself from stepping closer. _Don’t rush. She’s not the rushing kind._ Two steps and she stood right in front of her, ten inches between her stomach and Lin’s face at the most.

Kya’s skin looked even softer up close. Invisible hairs became visible and her breathing showed through the slight heaving of her stomach. She felt the urge to lean forward and place her lips against the tan skin. Once, just for a second, she wished to touch, to feel what it was like. Lin tried hard to clear her head. How long had she been staring? _Look up. Eyes UP!_ Her head followed the order, looking up at Kya. “Can I –?“

“Touch if you want to,” the words left Kya’s lips. Not a single finger laid on her yet. Goosebumps already covering her body in anticipation. _How long have we been doing this? What is this even?_

Lin raised her hand. Her fingers swiped across Kya's side leaving an invisible trace leading to her stomach. It took a few moments for her senses to catch up. _Soft_. “This is…”

“Not the conversation you set out to have,” Kya smiled. _Oh, she likes it. And boy, do I._

“Well we’re not really talking,” Lin scoffed and unwillingly withdrew her hand from the other woman. _Get up and leave. This is not something you want to mess up. Do not let this get out of hand. Get a grip._

“You don’t have to stop.”

Kya’s voice was different. This Kya was different. She had changed but stayed the same and it made her all the more attractive. Lin felt strange and it wasn’t only the growing heat in between her legs. “Are you drawing it out because of you, or because of me?”

“You’re not the rushing kind,” Kya explained, hoping for retaliation. _Shit. This is ridiculous._ She regained her sense of self and managed to take a step back. 

Lin rose to her feet, surprised by the sturdiness of her stance. _She’s half-naked. There’s no way she doesn’t want this. Trust your instincts._ She took charge of her senses and actions again, pulling Kya in for a kiss. One that deepened quickly. She felt the other woman press herself against her uniform, hands on her sides. She could sense her through the metal, feel her breath against her and her skin underneath her fingertips. She pulled away.

“I don’t mind the rushing,” Kya informed.

“Yeah. Noticed that,” Lin breathed, “I have thought about this before, you know.”

_She has? Of course she has, the way she’s kissing you._ “We have been taking it slow for a while, huh?”

_Sure have._ “You can only rush towards something if you know what it is, right? We don’t. We’re not rushing then, are we?” Lin smiled at her, running her finger across Kya's cheek.

“You always were smart like that,” Kya said as she kissed her again, asking softly, waiting for an answer. The answer came. Kya clicked her nails against the metal and stepped back so Lin could bend it away.

Lin reached out again. “Kiss me.” She felt Kya’s hands roam her body, running up and down her arms.

Kya leaned forward, making them fall onto the bed. Their teeth clacked slightly, making them pause and look at each other. “How am I supposed to undress you, if you’re already half-naked.”

“Half,” Kya emphasized, guiding Lin’s hands to her skirt.

_Damn she’s smooth._ Kya’s weight on top of her and the leg in between her thighs drew a moan from Lin, stopping her from undressing Kya further. She was embarrassed until she reminded herself. _It doesn’t matter, it’s only her._

“Not the rushing kind, but moaning kind,” Kya said surprised, but definitely not opposed to.

“Want me quiet?” she murmured.

“No. I like this,” Kya admitted and drew a line down Lin's chest, “Let’s see how loud I can get you,” she said while sliding her hand into the other woman’s pants. There was that control she’d felt earlier, like it was traveling between them. Back and forth. Once she had it, once she didn’t. _This is the high she used to give me. I want to give it back. I can._

A few strokes here, more kisses there, fingers searching. _Ready?_ It didn’t take long for Kya to work her way inside Lin. _Oh, she most definitely is._

Lin dug one of her hands into Kya’s back and the other into the sheets beneath her. She didn’t want to give in yet. She didn’t want to stop but felt herself getting closer and closer. Grazing the edge again and again. 

Kya curled her fingers a few times and drew a muffled moan from her. She kept moving, adding her thumb onto Lin’s center, drawing circles. Another moan. Her breath against Lin's neck increased the familiar squirming. “Don’t be shy,” Kya whispered, “Walls are thick.”

Her eyes rolled back as the orgasm sent her body into a state of nostalgia. Kya stopped moving and watched closely as Lin’s eyes blew wide open, her walls clenching around Kya’s fingers. She waited until Lin’s breathing had slowed a little. Surprise building up on the face underneath her.

“Why are you still in–“ Lin couldn’t finish her sentence as Kya used her fingers to carefully draw a second orgasm from her, long and intense, rocking her body. Lin grabbed Kya’s hand, holding it in place.

She stopped and slowly withdrew her hand, eliciting another strained groan. Had she gone too far? Had she lost herself in Lin’s pleasure? _Shit._ “Was it too much? I’m sorry.”

Lin shook her head. “No, no it’s fine – great,” she breathed, “Just give me a second.”

Kya looked down to where her hand still rested on Lin’s bare stomach. Lin's pants had slid down to her knees, shirt lifted further upwards. No time to undress. “Who’s half-naked now?”

 _Always this teasing._ “You will not have it this easy,” she said carefully dragging her nails along Kya’s back, “And later we’re going to have that conversation.”

“So many promises,” Kya laughed and let Lin roll her on her back, “Better start soon. You don’t have all day, as I recall.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @linguini for beta-reading. :)


End file.
